The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the field of high-speed signaling.
Device-to-device interconnections (DDIs) typically are used to transfer signals between integrated circuit devices (e.g., from a transmitting device to a receiving device). For example, a DDI may comprise multiple parallel links or channels (e.g., between a memory device and a memory controller), or multiple parallel links or channels for transmitting packets or frames formatted according to a communication protocol in a communication system. Alternately or in addition, DDIs may also comprise serial rather than parallel links or channels.
Circuitry related to processing signals transmitted and/or received via links or channels may be adaptively controlled by one or more state machines at the transmitting device and/or the receiving device. As the number of parallel links or channels in a DDI increases to accommodate increased signal transmission rates, the number and/or complexity of such state machines may also increase.